The New Adventure
by joshualk98
Summary: can't think of one i put one later
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR NARUTO **_

Prologue

It was a week after the preliminary round of the Chunin Exam during this time Naruto was perfecting the summoning Jutsu that he learned from Jiraiya. Unfortunately he keep summoning tadpoles instead of frogs.

Naruto looked at and asked "Purvey sage is their someone stronger? No offence, but this Jutsu is not working out for me."

Jiraiya sighed and said "look kid I am not supposed to tell you because only the Kage are suppose know about this there is someone more powerful than the 5 Kage and he was able to blow up a whole village without even lifting so much as a finger he regarded across the 5 Great Nations a God that decides your fate but the only way is to see this god is through the elder Koran who guards the path to him, be warned that whoever speaks his name will be cursed till the end of time itself."

Naruto looked at the old sage and said "he could destroy a whole village without lifting a finger and he is stronger than the Kage even the Forth Hokage." He gulped in a scared fashion.

"Yes he destroyed an entire Village and even the 5 Kage were rumored to be mice at his power and it is also said that he is the strongest fighter in the entire universe now do you want to know the name." Jiraiya said

"Yes tell me his name tell me tell me." Naruto said in a exited/scared tone

"His name is Blizzard and he is God of the world and Destruction so be warned if you see him say good-bye to your life HAHAHAHA!" he laughed in a scary fashion

Naruto was shaking like a leaf then Jiraiya said " look it just a story to keep the tourist way he and Koran trained me they are nice they trained me and showed me some killer moves just don't laugh at Blizzard otherwise your dead."

Naruto looked at the old sage and said "very funny purvey sage just you wait I will find those two and that way I will become Hokage BELIEVE IT!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR NARUTO**_

Chapter 1: The BIG MISTAKE

Today was the day that Naruto will climb Koran's tower and meet Koran and the most powerful fighter in the universe he left the village with Jiraiya and notice with the Hokage who didn't want Naruto to go but thought this could give him relaxation time away from Naruto

Time Skip

It was three days since Naruto left to see this so-called God and gate-keeper they were walking until they were at a lovely green patch of grass then they saw a group of red Indians they all had spears peppering to attack then suddenly the big one presumably the leader raised his hand up signalling the others to step down he then looked at Jiraiya and Naruto and said his name out loud in a big thundering like sound " My name is Tarzan and who are you stepping unto our sacred land trespassers"

Jiraiya hoping not to make trouble walked forward and to his surprise Tarzan was at least 3 times his size

Jiraiya opened his mouth and said "I wish for my student to climb this tower and meet the two masters who trained me."

After he said those words all the Indians laughed Tarzan then said "A boy wishes to be trained by the legendary Koran and the God Blizzard not even I could climb the tower 20 years ago."

Jiraiya smirked and said "fine then this so-called Koran does not exist so does this so-called God Blizzard and they are not all that powerful" this time they did not laugh but glared at Jiraiya, Tarzan was.

Angry that he made fun of their Deity Tarzan actually lifted a boulder 5 times his size and crushed it with ease he looked at Jiraiya and said " How dare you make fun of Koran our dear protector and our God for that you will pay by custom you must fight me and if you win I will let your student climb the tower but if I win I will kill you and the brat."

Jiraiya looked at Tarzan and said "defeating you will be easy I won't even need to use strength against you" he said so calmly.

Naruto on the other hand was as worried as Hell because if Jiraiya loses him and Jiraiya will be killed he looked at his sensei and said "Purvey sage are you kidding me if you lose both of use will be killed!" Naruto shouted but Jiraiya didn't listen.

Both Jiraiya and Tarzan looked dead centre in each other's eyes Tarzan being angry and impatient recklessly charged peppering to hit Jiraiya, Jiraiya being calm just simply moved his head to the side making Tarzan power punch miss him entirely. This caused Tarzan to get even more angry so angry that he just tried to hit Jiraiya but every one of his punches were either missed or deflected it.

5 minutes later

Tarzan was starting to tire Jiraiya seized the opportunity and hit Tarzan in the stomach so hard it caused Tarzan to spit out blood Jiraiya walked up to Tarzan and said "I Learned that from Koran."

The pain was so unbearable Tarzan was knocked out and the other Indians were now scared so sacred that the shaman actually let Naruto climb the tower in exchanged that Jiraiya never hurt another Indian.

Naruto was excited that he was going to meet the same person that trained Purvey sage while climbing the tower Naruto thought "I will finally get strong enough to beat Neji and earn Sasuke's respect" Naruto was thinking those thoughts over and over in his head he didn't realise that it was already night-time.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR NARUTO

Chapter 2: the talking cat and new training

It was six days since he left the leaf to meet this Koran and meet this God named Blizzard

Naruto was very tried and not only tired he was very hunger because he hadn't eaten in three days he was actually starting to hallucinate and was seeing flying ramen blows and flying dumplings he actually tried to catch ether the flying ramen or the flying dumplings but actually grabbed a cats nose to his surprise he thought that he was seeing again until the cat actually hit him on the head with what seems to be a pole Naruto rubbed his head and said "OWOWOWOW that hurt you little fur ball."

The cat responded by hitting Naruto on the head three more times to Naruto surprise the cat actually talked the cat said " my my I was hoping for someone with a little more brains under that skull."

That caused Naruto to get angry but he let it go and said to the cat "look kitty cat I would love to show you what I have but I am looking for Koran and then finding this God named Blizzard the cat smirked and said "I am Koran, boy and you want me to train you Jiraiya must be losing his touch but I would never turn down one of his disciple." Naruto smiled with great joy but it turned to sleepiness Naruto said "I would but I am very hungry and sleepy."

Koran turned around and took out a small brown bag, he then put his paw in the bag and pulled out a little bean and said "Eat this and you should feel well in no time." Naruto took the bean and looked at it he shrugged and put it in his mouth and ate it after a second he actually was full! He turned to Koran who was sleeping he shrugged? Again and went to sleep himself.

1 hour later

Naruto was tossing and turning he could not sleep he got up and decided to look around about 5 minutes later he saw three gourds filled with water he looked at the Second gourd and saw someone it was his long-time crush Sakura she was in the hot springs enjoying the spa Naruto called out "Sakura how are you."

This caused Sakura to jump and look around she thought she heard Naruto she said "Naruto you better come out or else I'm going to beat you into a paste!" In a very angry voice this caused Naruto to back off.

The first gourd he saw Hinata peeking on somebody he decided to call out "hay Hinata." But then he saw himself training he wondered why he was their when he was here? he shrugged and went to the third gourd.

When he looked in the third gourd the room went dark then he saw a man with spiky orange hair wearing a black cloak with red clouds and his eyes were purple and had rings in them the orange haired man said "Your death will bring peace to the world."

This caused Naruto to get angry and said "I will not die till I become Hokage!" He charged in but the orange haired man lifted his arm and said "All Mighty Push." This caused Naruto to be pushed 10 feet away.

The orange haired man said "Now you will come with me nine tails." Naruto struggled to get free than he felt that same pole on his head this time he was relieved to be hit on his head by Koran Naruto looked around and didn't find that orange haired man any wear? Koran just look at Naruto and said "that was just a vision of the possible future you will be facing so don't worry now that you have had a look around shall we get some training done."

Naruto looked at Koran and smiled and said "Hell yeah I been waiting for some more training what is the exercise." In an excited tone Koran just turned his back got a vile of water and said "Just try and grab this from me." Naruto charged in and tried to grab the vile but Koran just disappeared Naruto looked around and found Koran sipping a cup of tea Naruto put two fingers in a cross and said "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Then suddenly 10 Naruto's appeared they all tried to catch Koran but all of them failed then suddenly Koran was in the air the original Naruto grabbed Koran when he was distracted with the other clones Koran sighed and said "Good move Jiraiya trained you very well now to give you the key to Kami's Look out" this caused glee in Naruto's eye he was going to meet the strongest fighter in the entire universe he received a pole he looked at it in confusion and said "How is a Pole going to get me to Kami's Look out?" Koran just sighed and said "Go to the top of this tower and put it in a hole and say Power Pole extend" Naruto just shrugged and went on the roof but the pole in the hole and said "Power Pole extend."

When he said those words the pole expanded Koran looked up and said "Minato you have one hell of a kid." he shrugged and went back down for a cat nap.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR NARUTO**_

Chapter 4: THE BIG FIGHT,

WAS THE TRAINING ENOUGH

It was 1 month since Naruto left to train with the Guardian of earth Sakura was worried that Naruto was dead but she could not let those thoughts get to her she was also scared that Sasuke left the village and went with Orochimaru, she was sitting with her x rival they were talking about the fights to come, unknown to them Naruto was coming back to the village with a very powerful guest.

On the stadium floor everybody was waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to arrive when suddenly Naruto appeared wearing something that was different from his normal style it was an orange Gi, that had the words God on them, blue wrist bands, with blue shoes, and a blue undershirt standing next to him was what looked like a little lizard like man with horns, and armour on his head he eyed everybody then he turned his head to Naruto and said "Good luck Naruto remember what I told you about fighting Hyuga's."

Naruto looked at his new sensei and said "got Yah Blizzard sensei I won't disappoint you I promise that the one who will move up to the exams and become a Chunin will be me."

Blizzard looked at his apprentice with a smile and nodded he looked around hoping not to see some Uchiha but to his surprise there were no Uchiha about he then turned and floated in the air and landed where Sakura and Ino were sitting.

They both sweated at the amount of pressure Blizzard was giving out he then turned to his left and saw two young girls and he asked the pink haired one "were are those discussing Uchiha clan normally they try and kill me by now."

He said in his cold bloodthirsty voice Sakura and Ino looked at him with a confusing look then suddenly a voice came out of nowhere

"The Uchiha clan were wiped out by my older brother and how dare you speak of my clan Blizzard you have no right to speak about my clan you filthy over grown lizard."

Sakura smiled because she recognised that voice she said "You know this guy Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded and said "Yeah the Uchiha clan and Blizzard never got along since Madara Uchiha. Ever since he tried to get the place but every time he tried he failed, he always said that Blizzard would let a Senju take over as his successor this caused all the Uchiha to rise up and try to destroy him."

Blizzard replied "but it was not easy to destroy me some of your clan's pride was shattered, i let some of you live so that you can learn your place in this universe."

This made Sasuke very angry he tried to hit Blizzard but he disappeared he looked around but he couldn't find him anywhere both Sakura and Ino were surprised at his speed, Sasuke then felt pain on his stomach he knelled down in pain he looked up and saw Blizzard smirking he then said "HA if this is left of the Uchiha clan then maybe I should wipe you out and spare you a humiliating defeat from my apprentice Naruto."

The last line caught Sasuke attention he looked at Blizzard and said "Naruto was trained by you?, you trained him when I'm more special than him."

Blizzard replied "yes you see Sasuke Naruto has one thing you do not have." This caught Sasuke's attention he asked "What is it that Naruto has that I don't have."

Blizzard smirked again and said "he does not fight for vengeance he fights to protect the people that he cares about even though no one cares about him he still fights to protect them so that they can understand him better until you realise that anger and hate are not power but things that slow you down than you will never preside to become stronger so just let go and don't kill your brother because you are missing out on important things like Sakura such as she loves you but you don't see it Naruto is willing to fight you and maybe lose so that you fell stronger but really Naruto is really the winner because he wants you to be happy."

Sasuke replied in a sad tone "He killed our mother and father because he wanted to test himself he didn't kill me because he wanted me to suffer." this caused Sasuke to kneel and beg Blizzard sighed and Said "Fine you convinced me I will train you but you must promise not to use what I teach you to kill your older brother understand."

Sasuke was surprised?! That he would take a Uchiha under his wing, Blizzard just smirked and said "I do have a soft spot you know we will begin training after the exam ok Sasuke so when you fight Naruto give your all because he will be no pushover and do not activate Sharingan this is your first lesson on how to predict movement without Sharingan."

Sasuke looked at Blizzard with confusion he knows that fighters that are trained by him become almost invincible not even Madara could lay a scratch on him because Blizzard always finds an opponent weak spot and Madara was supposed to be invincible.

On the Kage booth both the Kazekage and the Hokage were sweating mostly the Kazekage the Hokage was more shocked than scared he knew that Blizzard liked the hidden leaf village he was not too worried about his presence he was however surprised that he would take Naruto under his wing and train him, on the other hand the Kazekage was scared has hell because he was not the Kazekage he was Orochimaru in disguise he was thinking "This is not good if he is here than we have to change the plan, he is going to be a problem."

The Kazekage was thinking until he was brought out by the Hokage who said "What a rare privilege to have him here and a rarer privilege to see one of his students here in the tournament he really does have a good eye for talent doesn't he Kazekage."

The Kazekage responded "Yes it is I wonder if his power is as legendary as the legends foretold?"

He said while sweating nervously while looking down Blizzard suddenly disappeared they both looked around suddenly a voice was behind them "My my Kazekage I thought you knew how vastly powerful I 'am do I need to remind you by pummelling you to a pulp with all these children around."

Blizzard was behind them he used his super speed to teleport behind the Kazekage, both the Hokage and the Kazekage were nervures suddenly Blizzard was laughing "HAHAHAHA! you crack me up you two I'm only joking you need to grow a scene of humour old friend our you'll die without laughing now shall we get the tournament under way."Both the Kazekage and the Hokage sweating they thought he would kill both of them, the Hokage stood up and said "Now we shall commence with the third and final part of the Chunin exam the first fighter's will be Neji Hyuga vs. Naruto Uzamaki will all other participators exit the combat area" he then sat down and lit his pipe

On The stadium floor

Down on the stadium floor both Neji and Naruto were looking at each other like they wanted to kill each other there was an eerie silence the silence was broken by Neji who said "Fate has declared you the loser it doesn't matter if you were trained by the Guardian you are still nothing to me."

Naruto just smirked and said " Neji you are really twisted Blizzard sensei said you are always in control of your fate and that no one can change your fate so give up this faith crap and open your eyes."

The last line angered he activated his Byakugan with anger and Neji said "I can't because I lost that a long time ago."

Naruto shrugged and said "Yeah yeah the whole Hyuga curse mark thing you know Blizzard has a strong scenes of right and wrong he tried to convince the elders to stop that unfairness a long time ago."

This caused Blizzard to put his face down in embarrassment he told Naruto to never say those things in public, Neji was angered "If he did then why I' am still a caged bird? I have had enough of your lies Naruto now you will die by my hands."

Saying those words Neji charged at Naruto ready to hit one of his chakra coils Naruto just smirked and grabbed the strike this caused Neji to be surprised Naruto then kick Neji in the stomach this caused Neji to double over he looked at Naruto and said "How did you know how to counter rack the Juken style? it has no flatus."

This caused Naruto to grin "Just a little know how you see their is one flaw and that is when you try to strike me it is easy to counter rack by simply crabbing the palm and then kicking the user in the gut to render the fighter weak in battle."

In the spectators

Hiashi was both angered and surprised that Blizzard knew how to counter rack the Juken style this caused him to glare at Blizzard

"Oh and more thing, Blizzard said that even the talentless can have the most talent, Hinata I going to show you what I mean." Naruto said In the spectators Hinata was actually happy that Naruto cared for her she whispered "Naruto you can do it."

Naruto was running towards Neji, Neji was in his Juken style ready to counter rack whatever Naruto was going to do when Naruto was close enough Neji tried to hit Naruto but he disappeared he then felt a number of blows on every part of his body it was Naruto who used his new speed to overpower Neji, Neji tried to do dodge but his Byakugan could not keep up with his speed, it was too fast he could not counter rack whatever moves Naruto did, Naruto did one more punch in the stomach it sent Neji flying in the opposite direction he got up panting his thoughts were "How did he get this good in such a small amount of time? fate had already declared me the winner not him."

He tried to get up but found great difficultly Naruto then said "I did the same thing as the Juken style I put my chakra in my fist but instead of blocking chakra I severed some of your nerve, and that one was for Hinata."

In the spectators

Hinata got up and said "You can do it Naruto I know you can you bring hope to me!" This time Blizzard was next to Hinata he looked at Hinata and said "I know he brings hope to you I have watched over him all of his life and I see you sometimes looking at him training you are the only person that cares for him never forget that otherwise he will lose hope on gaining respect and becoming Hokage."

Hinata looked Blizzard with inspiration she looked down at the fight this time Naruto was getting serious he was going to finish Neji with one last blow, Neji got back up, he felt a hard blow to his gut he fell back.

He got up and looked up at his cousin he then turned to Naruto and said "I now understand why Blizzard trained you, he saw a hope that he had properly not seen in years now I truly know what it feels like to be free thank you Naruto Uzamaki for opening my eyes."

After those words Neji fell into the world of unconscious no body clapped but then Hinata clapped followed by Blizzard and then the third Hokage then everybody clapped they even cheered his name, Naruto was walking to Hinata and Blizzard, on the other side of the stadium "looks like Naruto has become a strong fighter maybe even stronger than the Hokage?"

A mysterious voice said, Sakura, and Sasuke turned around and saw Kakashi walking in "Sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life" this caused Sakura to yell out "Yeah right! You missed an epic fight Naruto was fighting Neji with complete ease." This got Kakashi attention "Who trained Naruto?" Sasuke answered the question "Blizzard trained Naruto" at this Kakashi almost had a heart attack "The God Blizzard but the last one that he trained was Minato the Fourth Hokage!"

Sasuke shrugged "well looks like he's taking apprentices again."

"Will the next participants please step down" the third asked two people stepped down the Hokage said "Now the second match will be Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari of the sand" they both step down and stared at each othe


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sand vs. Leaf**

_** I Do Not Own Any Thing **___

It was the second match this time it was Temari vs. Shikamaru

they were both waiting for someone to make a move Temari was ready but Shikamaru was being lazy as usual he was think how much of a drag this was first Naruto was trained by the Guardian of earth and second he always fights girls.

He was not happy about this he then looked at Temari and said "Look I don't like fighting girls and I know your moves the way you use that big fan is predictable so I will try not to humiliate you that much."

He put his kunai in his pocket Temari used her fan and created a typhoon Shikamaru leapt out-of-the-way and said "Ninja art Shadow position Jutsu."

The moment he said those word his shadow was racing towards Temari it then grabbed her shadow now they were both linked now that she cannot escape he could end this easily, when he got close Temari was gone in a puff of smoke.

This was a shock to Shikamaru because he did not see her do a shadow clone then someone zoomed pass in hyper speed and it was Temari she was behind Shikamaru and she was ready to hit him with that over sized fan of hers, just at the last minute Shikamaru jumped out-of-the-way and landed 5 feet away from Temari.

He knew this was not going to be easy he then threw his kunai Temari simply dogged it she then charged towards Shikamaru but when she tried she could not move the a voice said "Finally caught you I knew you would doge that kunai and try to attack my clone well looks like you underestimated your opponent time I Finnish this."

He walked and Temari was forced to walk he stop when he was arms length of Temari he reached into his pocket Temari did the same thing but she had no kunai in her pocket a matter of fact she did not have any pockets Shikamaru put the kunai up to her throat she looked at him with a scared look in her eyes then Shikamaru did something shocking he dropped the kunai and raised his hand and said "I surrender."

Everybody looked at him with a shocked expression Temari opened her mouth and said "Why are you giving up you could have easily killed me?"

Shikamaru just smirked and said "I could have killed you but that could have weekend our alliance plus I have little amount of chakra left" he just turned around a went back up to the waiting area_** (since Naruto didn't make the hole in the original fight I had to improvise please don't get angry with me) **_

In the spectators Naruto was talking with Blizzard suddenly Blizzard felt something in the air it was not like anything he has sensed it was dark devoid of any light and hope Naruto looked at Blizzard and said "What's wrong it looks like you've seen a ghost?"

Blizzard did not listen he was wandering how he could have missed something of that size! "This is not good if something like that exist then I have to find who or what is admitting that much bloodlust it is far darker than mine." He thought he then looked around he could not find it until somebody was behind him it was a boy with red hair and a with brown clothes a mark on his head and had a gourd strap to his back the boy lifted his hand and said "I wonder what your blood tastes like?"

Blizzard was surprise that someone actually had that much bloodlust especially a boy around Naruto's age, Blizzard put ki into his hand encase he becomes a threat but the boy walked away Blizzard turned around and asked the boy's name he just replied "Garra of the sand."

The bloodlust disappeared Blizzard was shocked, he was broke out of his thoughts by the start of the third fight of the Chunin exam it was Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro of the sand.

Shino was going to make his way down until Kankuro raised his hand and said "I surrender" this was a shock to everyone but Blizzard was suspicious he knows how good Kankuro is he then glanced towards the Kazekage he thought "that was Orochimaru in disguise he could easily kill him now but with no proof it was just a hunch he decided to pay it no attention he knows that I can defeat him with little effort but why still try."

The Hokage made an announcement " we will now have a short break so use this time to ether prepare for the fights to come or rest it is up to you we will begin in the hour."

After he said those words he disappeared in a puff of smoke. While everybody left Blizzard just stood there like a statue he was plundering his thoughts "How could I have missed the sign it is a trap so that he can get the Sharingan and become immortal and destroy the leaf village if he gets those two even I will not be able to stop him at all, all I can do is ether stop him here and now or slow down his plans that means I have to ether kill him or kill Garra." he plundered those thoughts over and over in his head.

Outside

Hinata was talking to Naruto she was thanking him for believing her this caused Naruto too blush he said "No problem I just did what I thought was right" this caused Hinata to hug Naruto, Naruto being new to this kind of feeling did not know how to respond he just hug her back she let go and he just smiled back both Hinata and Naruto were smiling at each other he finally found someone who does not hate him.

The hour went fast everybody was back in their seats Naruto notice Blizzard had not moved since the hour he was going to ask why he has not moved but he just disappeared and was on top the Kazekage with his salsa blade at ready to kill the Kazekage Naruto looked at him with shock and shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Interlude; the training

_**Hello there this is my first interlude and this will cover the training that Naruto got from Blizzard please review and like this fanfic a if you have any good ideas please send me a message **_

_**I Do not own Dragonball or Naruto**_

It was three weeks before the Chunin exam ad Naruto was getting his training and trust me it was one his most difficult yet why you ask well he was supposed to run around the lookout 20 times in 1 ton clothes unfortunately he only did two laps and they were in five hours

Blizzard just sighed and said "Look it may be tough now but you will get it in while" this caused Naruto to get angry "Well maybe you should try it because it is impossible for me to move!" Naruto shouted, Blizzard just stared at Naruto he then turned around and said "Go home kid if you can't master a simple task like that then I don't want you on my lookout."

This caused Naruto to yell in anger "You said you have been waiting to train me for 12 years so why are you telling me to go home! I came too far to go back I won't leave till I defeat Neji and become Hokage and earn every ones respects hey are you even listening to me!?" When Naruto said those words it reminded of how persistent Minato was he just wanted to be trained so that he can be Hokage and when he was going to be married he asked if he could do it on the lookout because it is a beautiful scenery and it is such a peaceful place and he wanted to thank the man who helped him become Hokage.

Blizzard just sighed and said "Fine but you must promise me to find a person who loves you and cares for you because there is one more thing stronger than me and it is love."

This was a shock to Naruto! because Blizzard wants him to find someone who cares about him when no one cares about him.

Naruto asked in a sad tone "who cares about me I am monster and one cares about me."

Blizzards just smirk and said "There is someone who loves you and that person is Hinata ever since you saved her she has cared about you and she wishes to see you accomplish your dream so next time you see her thank her for caring about you."

Naruto just looked at Blizzard, Blizzard sighed and said "Let's try something else why don't you meditate and we will continue later."

Naruto said "ok I'll meditate for a while." He sat down and crossed his legs. Blizzard ceased the opportunity and entered his psychic he placed his palm on his head and entered Naruto's minds

Naruto's mind

In Naruto's mind it was like a sewer he wandered around until he reached a cage a really big cage suddenly a big part of a jaw lunge out it did not surprised Blizzard

Blizzard just said "My my you still have a bad temper Kurama I though some time would help with that bad temper of yours I guess I was wrong."

The beast named Kurama said in its dark voice "What are you doing here I haven't seen you since the death of the fourth Hokage." Blizzard just sighed and closed his eyes

Flash back

"Ok Kushina it's time" he swiped blood from his wound he then did multiple hand signs he then pointed his hand to an open area then in a puff of smoke Blizzard appeared he looked around until

"Minato, Kushina WHAT HAPPEND!?" He looked up and saw the nine tailed fox "Nine tails you will pay for what you have done, Leave them alone or you will know what is worse than hell!"

Minato just smiled and said "Blizzard I need you to do me a favour, I need you to train Naruto when he is old enough so that he can learn everything you taught me."

Blizzard looked at Minato and nodded his head Minato looked at Blizzard and smiled he finished his hand sign and in blind of light they were gone Blizzard looked at the baby and said to himself "We will meet again in due time and I promise you will be strong."

End flashback

Blizzard opened his eyes he looked at the nine tailed fox and just responded "I know that, look I need you to let Naruto use some of your power when he needs it if you don't I'll force you."

This time Kurama was scared "Ok I will just know that the more he uses my power the weaker the seal gets and the more his body gets destroyed" Blizzard raised his hand and shot a chain of ki around the seal

Blizzard just smirked and said "Know if he uses your power it won't escape that much and he will have more control of your power" this time Kurama was angry "AS SOON AS IAM OUT OF HEAR I WILL DESTROY YOU FIRST!"

Blizzard just replied "I like to see you try" Blizzard was exiting Naruto mind while ignoring Kurama's threat

On the lookout

Blizzard opened his eyes and saw it was dark he must have been in Naruto mind for at least 4 hours, Naruto opened his eyes and look at Blizzard he was going to ask what was wrong when Blizzard fired a ki blast Naruto moved but he just missed it.

Blizzard then was behind Naruto he then rapped his tail around Naruto's neck and said "If you want to beat me you have to use the demons power or you could die right here right now."

Naruto was struggling to get free out of Blizzard grip but it was useless Blizzard then threw him towards the building his back hit the wall Naruto got up and tried to summon his chakra but in the extreme of moment he accidently summon Kurama's chakra he then felt power he never felt before he was faster, stronger and was able to keep up with the weighted clothes Blizzard stop and said "Well done you past the first test."

Naruto looked at him with a confused look? And said "You mean this was a test and I past it." Naruto jumped up and down with joy but that was short lived by Blizzard who said "Now let the actual training begin." Naruto looked at Blizzard and ask "what is it?" Blizzard replied "The summoning Jutsu." Naruto looked at him and said "YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!"


End file.
